Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-shaped object processing method forming a through hole of a desired shape in a plate-shaped object such as a glass substrate or the like.
Description of the Related Art
The operating screen of a smart phone or the like is formed by a glass substrate, and various kinds of application programs can be selected while the screen is viewed. The glass substrate used as such an operating screen is provided with a through hole for a purpose of installation of a speaker or a camera. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-91582 describes, as a method forming the through hole in the glass substrate described above, a method of forming a hole by performing sandblasting and etching the periphery of the hole.